Cemburu toh
by Author PHP
Summary: Lu Bu mencoba untuk dekat dengan perempuan lain semata-mata untuk membuat istrinya yang kelewat polos itu cemburu. Namun, karena istrinya yang memang polos itu, membuat rencana itu seperti boomerang baginya. Ketika membuat rencana baru, justru itu membuat tujuan awalnya semakin kacau. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?


Cemburu toh

.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is belong Koei

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya + humor garing

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

.

SUMMARY: Lu Bu mencoba untuk dekat dengan perempuan lain semata-mata untuk membuat istrinya yang kelewat polos itu cemburu. Namun, karena istrinya yang memang polos itu, membuat rencana itu seperti boomerang baginya. Ketika membuat rencana baru, justru itu membuat tujuan awalnya semakin kacau. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

.

Rencana 1:

"Lian Shi, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dirumahku?"tawar Lu Bu pada wanita cantik yang ada dihadapannya

"Memangnya boleh ya? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan antara kau dengan istrimu"balas Lian Shi merasa tak enak

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, istriku pasti mengerti kok. Jadi, jangan berfikiran negatif dulu"bujuk Lu Bu lagi

"Ba-baiklah"jawab Lian Shi pasrah

"_Khu...khu...khu... kena kau! Kau pasti nantinya akan terus menempel padaku"_batin Lu Bu menyeringai senang

**Mansion Lu Bu**

Diao Chan sedang menyiram bunga-bunga di kebunnya bersama anaknya. Dan tanpa sengaja melihat suaminya sedang berbicara dalam keadaan yang sangat dekat. Diam-diam, Lu Bu menyeringai menantikan ekspresi yang ditujukan istrinya. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukan istrinya justru membuatnya tertohok, Diao Chan hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya bersama anaknya. Rencana 1? GAGAL!

.

Rencana 2:

Lu Bu sedang berbicara dengan seketarisnya yang bernama Chen Gong sebagai upaya meminta bantuannya

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"tanya Lu bu pada Chen Gong

"Hm...? Bagaimana kau mencoba untuk membuka acara pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain? Hitung-hitung sebagai bertambahnya cabang perusahaanmu"saran Chen Gong

"Ya, mungkin kau memang benar"Lu Bu terlihat menyetujui saran dari Chen Gong

**Ditempat pertemuan**

"Lingqi, kenapa kau selalu menampakan wajah datarmu itu? Sekali-kali, bergabunglah bersama mereka"suara halus Diao Chan kepada putrinya yang sedari tadi duduk tak melakukan apa-apa

"Bergabung bersama mereka? Aku bukanlah gadis penggila gosip"jawab Lu Lingqi datar sambil melihat segerombolan gadis seusianya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Bahkan, manik coklat nya dapat mereka diantara mereka ada yang merona _"Brr... mengerikan"_

"Hah... kau ini keras kepala sekali sih"gerutu Diao Chan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengundang ketertarikan lain dari pemuda lain

"Bibirnya imut sekali"

"Iya, rasanya aku ingin menciumnya"

"Hei, kalau tuan Lu Bu mendengarnya, kalian bisa dicincang lalu dijadikan sate!"

"Iya, kalian ini bodoh sekali sih. Ketahuan anaknya saja kalian pasti akan babak belur"

Lu Bu yang mendengar itu semua, hanya bisa menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dan melampiaskannya dalam kepalan kedua tangannya

"Ibu, jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"seru Lingqi kepada ibunya _"Aku heran dengan ayah, bisa-bisanya mencintai wanita polos seperti ibu. Tapi, ada gerangan apa ayah melakukan pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain hanya karena berhasil mendirikan salah satu cabang perusahaan. Tidak biasanya"_

"Memangnya ibu membuat hal yang memalukan?"tanya Diao Chan watados

"_Tuh kan"_gerutu Lingqi sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya

"Diao Chan! Lingqi!"seru Lu Bu dari kejauhan

"Ayo Lingqi! Kita dipanggil ayah!"ujar Diao Chan lalu menyeret tangan anaknya. Sedangkan Lingqi? Dia hanya pasrah ditarik oleh ibunya

"Kenalkan. Dia adalah Wang Yuan Ji, dia yang sudah membantuku selama..."ucapan Lu Bu terputus saat ada yang meneriakkan nama istrinya "Diao Chan!"

"Sun Shao!"seru Diao Chan kembali. Lalu dua sosok itu saling berpelukan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sudah 5 tahun tak bertemu

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!"tanya Diao Chan semangat terhadap sahabat lamanya

"Haha... maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat menghubungimu"balas Sun Shao disertai cengiran

"Terlalu sibuk apanya?! Sudah 16 tahun berlalu tahu!"gemas Diao Chan lalu memukul bahu Sun Shao pelan

"Haha... hei! Aku dengar kau sudah mempunyai suami dan seorang anak ya? Selamat untukmu! Tapi, dimana mereka?"tanya Sun Shao

"Ah, suamiku ada disana"tunjuknya mengarah kearah Lu Bu yang sedang pura-pura memainkan smartphone nya "Dan... um... Lingqi!"seru Diao Chan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya supaya putrinya berjalan kearahnya "Ini dia! Putri semata wayangku! Namanya Lu Lingqi, umurnya baru menginjak 15 tahun"

"Hn, salam kenal paman"ujar Lingqi singkat

"Ohoho... salam kenal juga Lu Lingqi"Sun Shao tertawa canggung saat melihat perkenalan dari anak sahabat lamanya _"Irit bicara"_

Sementara Lu Bu hanya menggeram dari kejauhan, menghiraukan Wang Yuan Ji yang terus berceloteh ria. Rencana 2? GAGAL!

.

Rencana 3:

Pada saat Lu Bu sedang makan siang bersama klien nya, mata hitamnya menemukan istrinya sedang makan siang bersama Lingqi yang duduknya tak jauh darinya. Mulutnya membentuk seringaian kecil

"Zhu Rong, bisakah kau memberikan itu padaku?"tanya Lu Bu dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan guna supaya istrinya bisa mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, istrinya dan putrinya menoleh kearahnyaa dengan raut wajah heran. Dan Lu Bu juga dengan sengaja menyentuh tangan Zhu Rong dengan gerakan lambat. Mulutnya diam-diam menyeringai menantikan ekspresi istrinya. Namun, kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya tertohok. Istrinya didatangi seorang pria tampan berambut panjang lalu keduanya sama-sama mengepalkan tangannya lalu disatukan

**Ditempat Diao Chan**

"Hai Diao Chan! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Dan, tak kusangka, Lingqi yang dulunya selalu ingin digendong olehku sudah berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang terlihat garang"ucap pria itu sambil terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambut coklat-pirang Lingqi

"Kau merusak tatanan rambutku, paman!"ketus Lingqi tak suka lalu merapihkan lagi rambutnya

"Bagaimana kabarmu Zhao Yun? Sudah lama sekali, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Ma Yun Lu"dengan ceria dia menyebutkan nama sahabat perempuannya

"Ah... kabarku baik-baik saja"jawab Zhao Yun seadanya "Ah... itu mereka" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah wanita yang sedang menggandeng kedua anak kembarnya

"Ma Yun Lu!"seru Diao Chan girang lalu memeluk wanita yang dipanggil Ma Yun Lu

"Ahaha... lama tak bertemu"jawab Ma Yun Lu membalas pelukan Diao Chan

"Ne... anak kalian sudah besar ya, kembar, lucu lagi. Siapa namanya?"Diao Chan bertanya dengan antusias sambil mencubit pipi salah satu anak sahabatnya

"Yang ini namanya Zhao Guang, dan yang ini Zhao Tong. Zhao Tong lahir 5 menit sesudah Zhao Guang lahir. Dan sekarang umur mereka menginjak 6 tahun"jelas Ma Yun Lu tenang

"Kyaa~~~ andai saja aku mempunyai anak selucu mereka, apalagi kalau kembar"girang Diao Chan lalu menggendong Zhao Guang

"Jadi ibu tidak bersyukur mempunyai anak sepertiku?!"tanya Lingqi ketus

"Ahaha... bukan seperti itu sayang"tolak Diao Chan halus

"Iya, kau ini bagaimana sih? Seperti itu saja ngambek"kekeh Zhao Yun yang lagi-lagi mengacak rambut Lingqi

"Diamlah paman! Aku heran, sewaktu umurku 8 tahun kan, paman terkenal yang paling jomblo diantara teman-teman ibu. Lalu dengan cepat paman menikah dan langsung punya anak kembar"celetuk Lingqi

"Lingqi!"tegur Diao Chan

"Huh... memang tak heran sih, walaupun waktu itu paman masih jomblo, kan paman bisa memilih wanita yang mengantri menunggu paman. Walau aku akui juga wajah paman itu tampan, lebih tampan dari ayah malah"jawab Lingqi lagi

Sementara Lu Bu hanya menggeram kesal dari kejauhan, karena istrinya yang sama sekali tidak peka dan putrinya yang kurang ajar karena dirinya dibandingkan dengan saingan bisnisnya dulu. Lu Bu juga sebenarnya mengakui kalau wajah Zhao Yun memang tampan. _Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang dibandingkan?!._ Kira-kira, begitulah batin Lu Bu

"Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu. Biasa, anak-anak ini meminta jalan-jalan"jawab Ma Yun Lu disertai senyuman

"Ah iya, silahkan"jawab Diao Chan seadanya

Dari kejauhan pula, Lu Bu tersenyum dan berencana melanjutkan lagi rencananya. Tapi istri dan anaknya pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat kearahnya _"Apa-apaan mereka?!". _Rencana 3? GAGAL!

.

.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"gumam Lu Bu sendirian diruang kerjanya sambil memijat keningnya

"Lu Bu?"suara halus nan lembut terbang(?) ketelinga Lu Bu. Lalu pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampakan wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa nampan

"Ada apa Diao Chan?"tanya Lu Bu setelah istrinya masuk lalu menutup pintu. Dan Lu Bu pun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi tangan mungil istrinya yang sedang memijat bahunya

"Aku hanya mengantarkan teh untukmu. Akhir-akhir ini, kau terlihat lelah"balas Diao Chan lembut. Inilah yang Lu Bu sukai. Sifat lembut, perhatian, dan peduli yang dimiliki istrinya membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Diao Chan. Namun disaat-saat tertentu, istrinya ini bisa sangat menyebalkan jika sifat polosnya itu kambuh. Selalu tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Namun, walau bagaimanapun, Lu Bu akan selalu mencintai Diao Chan sampai maut memang memisahkannya

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Lu Bu pada Diao Chan yang sedang memakai sepatunya

"Ah... Aku ingin memberikan data ini kepada juniorku bersama Lingqi"jawab Diao Chan "Aku pergi dulu ya..."lanjutnya lalu menaiki mobil ferarri nya dan langsung tancap gas

"Siapa lagi ini? Aku sudah menyerah membuatnya cemburu"Lu Bu pundung sendirian didekat pintu. Pelayan-pelayan yang lain hanya heran dengan sikap tuan besar mereka, karena yang mereka kenal adalah tuan besarnya yang tidak pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu

.

.

"Gan Ning! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"seru Diao Chan girang

"Ahaha... tentu saja kak! Maaf, pasti kakak sudah lama menunggu"jawab Gan Ning sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"Ah... tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga baru datang kok. Oh iya, ini kan data yang kau cari"ucap Diao Chan sambil menyerahkan map berwarna biru kearah Gan Ning

"Oh iya. Terimakasih ya senpai. Dan siapa dia?"tanya Gan Ning kearah gadis yang sedang menatapnya datar

"Dia putriku, namanya Lu Lingqi"ucap Diao Chan

"Hn. Salam kenal paman"ucap Lingqi sambil memberi hormat kearah Gan Ning. Yang dihormati hanya membalas hormat padanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok pria bertubuh kekar, berambut panjang, dan memakai kacamata hitam sedang mengintai mereka. Tapi ternyata, Lingqi sangat menyadarinya

"Ibu, aku ingin ketoilet"izin Lingqi

"Mau ibu temani?"tawar Diao Chan. Lingqi hanya menggeleng lalu melenggang pergi. Lingqi tidak pergi kearah toilet. Tapi dia pergi ketempat sosok pria itu berada. Dengan kasar, ia menarik rambut panjang pria itu sehingga membuat pria itu jatuh terduduk dan melepas kasar kacamata itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ayah?!"serunya agak pelan supaya tidak terdengar ketelinga ibunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan juniornya

"A-aduh! Sakit sekali! Kau ini kasar sekali untuk ukuran seorang gadis"Lu Bu mengaduh karena bokongnya yang sukses mencium tanah dan rambutnya yang dijambak keras

"Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang ayah lakukan disini? Apa ayah menyerah ingin membuat ibu cemburu?"tanya Lingqi ketus

"Sebenarnya aku sedang... hei! Darimana kau tahu tujuan awalku?!"seru Lu Bu tak percaya

"Tentu saja itu dari kebodohan yang ayah lakukan sendiri. Aku heran, sebenarnya turunan siapa aku ini sampai-sampai memiliki otak cerdas seperti ini tapi orang tuaku tidak ada yang memilikinya"celetuk Lingqi. Lu Bu hanya mendelik tak suka "Kau bilang ayah bodoh?!"seru Lu Bu

"Memangnya aku bilang ayah bodoh?"heran Lingqi "Sudahlah! Ayah memang tak pandai berdebat! Aku kembali saja!"ketus Lingqi lalu meninggalkan Lu Bu

"Hei... kau mau kemana? Aku bagaimana? Kenapa aku ditinggal?"dengan bodohnya Lu Bu bertanya

"_Dasar ayah bodoh!"_umpat Lingqi dalam hati

.

.

Setelah Diao Chan dan Lingqi pulang, Lu Bu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua, lalu melirik Lingqi memberikan insyarat. Lingqi yang memang mengerti langsung pergi tapi sembunyi tak jauh dari mereka

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka?"tanya Lu Bu dengan mimik wajah yang serius

"Peka karena apa?"dengan polosnya Diao Chan menjawab

"Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu berusaha mendekati wanita lain?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Karena aku cemburu! Cemburu karena kau dekat dengan pria lain selain aku!

"Oh, cemburu toh"dengan santainya Diao Chan menjawab lalu melengos pergi kearah kamarnya

"Yang sabar ya, ayah"dengan datar, Lingqi mengucapkan itu pada ayahnya lalu melengos kearah kamarnya

.

.

**Didalam kamar**

"Diao Chan, apakah kau mencintaiku?"tanya Lu Bu lembut lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya hingga membuat Diao Chan merona

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu"jawab Diao Chan gelagapan

"Aku tanya, apakah kau pernah cemburu padaku?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo jawab"

"..."

"..."

"Janji, kau tak akan marah"

"Aku janji"

"Sebenarnya, sewaktu upacara pernikahan kita selesai, aku diliputi rasa cemburu saat ada wanita yang tidak terima atas pernikahan kita karena wanita itu sudah pernah berkencan denganmu"

"Hanya itu?"

"I-iya"

"Lalu, saat aku dekat dengan wanita lain, kenapa kau tidak menunjukan ekspresi cemburu?"

"Aku tidak mau hubungan kita hancur karena aku egois karena kecemburuanku. Lagipula kalau rumah tangga kita hancur, bagaimana nantinya dengan Lingqi?"

"Kalau kau memang merasa cemburu, untuk apa ditutupi jikalau merasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah? Mulai saat ini, jika kau memang cemburu, tunjukan saja ekspresimu"

"I-iya"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu"

CUP~~

..

END

..

**A/N: Hanya karena kesamaan kata, alur, dan jalan cerita dari fic ini dengan fic lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa saya meng-copas fic orang lain. Karena itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

**..**

**Fic yang paling aneh yang Dera simpan dalam dokumen Dera. Disini juga zamannya itu zaman modern, gk pas di zama Dinasti Han. Kalau ada yg mau, mungkin Dera bakalan usahain. Dera bikin fic ini karena iseng dan melepas rasa bosan. Dan juga mengenang kalau Dera gk bisa lagi main PS lagi, soalnya udh rusak total TT^TT. Kalaupun main di PC, gk pake joystick, pakenya keyboard, pasti susah juga**

**Dera masih agak ragu pas pengen publish fic ini, soalnya jarang banget author-author indonesia yg buat ffn dari categori **_**Dynasty Warriors**_**, jarangnya itu soalnya kebanyakan laki-laki yang suka sama Dynasty Warriors, ini pun dibuat untuk menambah variasi dari stories yang dimiliki Dera**

**Summary nya pasti gk nyambung sama ceritanya**

**Walaupun begitu, Dera minta tanggapan kalian dari REVIEW KALIAN...**


End file.
